


ps: you DON'T get to open the gifts

by MoonlightSalsa



Category: Regular Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s06e09 The White Elephant Gift Exchange, Ficlet, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSalsa/pseuds/MoonlightSalsa
Summary: What the White Elephant thinks of the Park gang's prank.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	ps: you DON'T get to open the gifts

**Author's Note:**

> The White Elephant Gift Exchange is easily in my top ten Regular Show episodes! The ending makes me laugh every time! And since it's Christmas, I decided to just write a little something. Hope you enjoy!

The laughter was deafening and joyous and somewhat maniacal. It burst from the small snow-globe in waves and reverberated around the White Elephant's wide open palace. He wouldn't be surprised if it could be heard from the moon. 

He stared at the snow-globe in the box in his lap and chuckled. It was truly an amusing sight - that man finally getting his just desserts after everything he'd done. 

It was more than a little irresponsible of him to be laughing at such a thing without doing much to stop it, considering that he was the spirit in charge of it, but hey, Muscle Man did deserve it. Yes, the whole point of the exchange was to give gifts you don't like, but in all honestly, Muscle Man's "gifts" went beyond awfulness and became too mean-spirited. He needed to be taught a lesson. 

This was always going to happen, even if Mordecai and Rigby had chosen the box instead of going back home. They would have seen the snow-globe, looked into the frosty glass at the TV box filled with old Chinese food, and realised that they too were right the whole time. 

Another can of expired chowder exploded in Muscle Man's face and Benson nearly choked on the cookies he was stuffing his face with, spraying crumbs all over the carpet. The White Elephant roared with laughter as well, before reaching out for a cookie from the plate at his side. 

As he ate, the sight of Rigby filming that small elf-man elbow-drop Muscle Man nearly brought tears to his eyes. That video would certainly be a fun memory to look back on; he was sure of it. 

Muscle Man tried to get up, only to promptly trip over the itching sweaters and land on the ranch dressing paperweight. This brought about another round of laughter from the others. This time, the White Elephant joined in. 

Of all the mistakes and incidents involving Gift Exchanges he'd seen over the years, this one was definitely among the most entertaining. This snow-globe was definitely going to be carefully looked after for as long as possible. 

Don't want to accidentally destroy the good memories, after all.


End file.
